Nad głębiami świt się ogniem zapala
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do całego pierwszego sezonu.


Nad głębiami świt się ogniem zapala

_but touch my tears with your lips  
touch my world with your fingertips  
and we can have forever_

**QUEEN**

- Nie chcę, żebyś został członkiem Nocnej Straży – mówi Robb i przesuwa kciukiem po nagiej piersi Jona, docierając aż do linii włosów na brzuchu. Bawi się nimi przez chwilę, leżąc na wznak. Wie, że Jon podjął już decyzję i jest ona nieodwołalna, ale i tak musiał to powiedzieć.

Jon chwyta jego dłoń i przykłada ją sobie do ust, delikatnie muskając jej wnętrze.

- Nie oznacza to, że mnie stracisz. – Muska wargami opuszek kciuka Robba. – Nigdy mnie nie stracisz. - Całuje kolejne palce. – To się nie wydarzy. – Przytula jego dłoń do swojego policzka, a Robb cicho wzdycha.

- Nigdy nie wrócisz do Winterfell. – Robb podnosi się na łokciu i patrzy Jonowi prosto w oczy. – Nie bez wyroku śmierci.

Jon śmieje się cicho.

- Jeśli będę wiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz – mówi – to naprawdę sądzisz, że wyrok śmierci mnie powstrzyma?

- Nie wolno ci będzie tego zrobić! – Robb marszczy brwi, a jego głos staje się twardszy i ostrzejszy. – Nie można ci za mnie umrzeć. – Jego twarz przybiera groźny, chłodny wyraz, a Jon myśli, że Robb jest prawdziwym Starkiem. Synem swego ojca i synem swej matki.

Jon Snow nie odpowiada, tylko w milczeniu przyciąga jego twarz ku sobie. Czując wargi Robba na swoich zapomina o wszystkich rzeczach, jakie chciał mu powiedzieć.

Nazajutrz przychodzi czas pożegnania. Jon chciałby uniknąć spotkania z Robbem – przecież pożegnali się w nocy – ale jest to niemożliwe. Kiedy więc podchodzi do niego, patrzą sobie w oczy, przekazując więcej, niż zdołaliby powiedzieć. Robb przyciąga go do siebie w braterskim uścisku i każe dbać o siebie. Jon mówi mu to samo i odchodzi.

Jon postanowił, że musi odejść już wtedy, gdy Robb przestał być dla niego po prostu bratem, a stał się zdecydowanie kimś więcej. Kimś, kto go określił. Gorączkowo zaczął szukać jakiegoś wyjścia, a Nocna Straż wydawała się być najlepszym.

Robb musi dostać szansę na prawdziwe życie. Musi być Panem na Winterfell. Musi być Starkiem. Musi być ojcem. Jon wie, że dopóki pozostanie w pobliżu, to się nigdy nie stanie. Mając do wyboru szczęście swoje i szczęście Robba, wybór jest dla niego prosty.

Adaptuje się. Może nie jest to łatwe, ale Jon potrafi się szybko adaptować. Jeśli w byciu bękartem coś pomaga, to właśnie umiejętność dostosowywania się do sytuacji. Aby uczynić swoje życie znośniejszym, nauczył się tego, już jako kilkulatek.

W Nocnej Straży jest ciężko. Jon jest bystry, od razu zauważa, że nie można tu liczyć na prawdziwą sprawiedliwość. Wszystko trzeba sobie wywalczyć albo wyrwać zębami. Trzeba być silnym jak wilk. W żyłach Jona płynie krew Starków, w jego żyłach płynie krew wilkorów. Jon ma ostre zęby.

Myśli o Robbie każdej nocy. Czasem śni nieprzyzwoite sny, i potem musi uporać się z własnym podnieceniem całkiem sam, tak cicho, by nikt nie zauważył. Zaciska wargi, z których wydobywa się zduszony jęk. _(Robb. R-obb. Ro-bb. Rob-b.) _Jon tęskni, ale do tęsknoty można się przyzwyczaić. Jak do wszystkiego. Z czasem staje się ona po prostu nieodłącznym elementem życia i przestaje uwierać.

Jonwi chodzi tylko o to, by Robb był bezpieczny, a dopóki tak pozostanie, Jon ma zamiar – jeśli będzie trzeba - poradzić sobie z całymi zastępami Białych Wędrowców. Nawet jeśli zostanie sam, nawet jeśli będzie musiał wyrywać im zimne serca własnymi zębami.

Często myśli też o Branie, który zawsze był mu bardzo bliski. Zastanawia się, jak duży jest już Rickon. Myśli o Ayri, i o tym, jak radzi sobie na niegościnnym Południu. O Sansę się nie martwi, wie, że ona zawsze była urodzoną damą dworu. Jego siostra miała zostać królową i jeśli Jon znał się cokolwiek na ludziach, to właśnie do tego została stworzona.

Zaprzyjaźnia się z Samem, bo zdaje mu się, że wbrew pozorom są bardzo podobni. Sam jest dobrym przyjacielem, lojalnym i dyskretnym. Jon lubi z nim rozmawiać, mimo, że na ogół jest milczący i zamknięty w sobie.

Kiedy Sam pyta go o dziewczyny, Jon przyznaje, że jego pierwszy seksualny kontakt skończył się porażką. Nie mówi jednak dlaczego. Dowiedział tego dużo później, gdy przypadkowo podejrzał dwóch służących podczas miłosnych igraszek. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest coś, co mogłoby mu się spodobać.

I przekonał się o tym. W sypialni Robba. Jon nigdy nie zapomni tamtej nocy.

Jon składa przysięgę Nocnej Straży i głęboko wierzy, w to co ślubuje. Nie jest jednak w stanie nic zrobić, z wciąż uparcie powracającym obrazem Robba w swojej głowie.

Nadchodzi noc i zaczyna się moja warta_. (Jon pamięta tę noc, gdy jego warta się rozpoczęła: krzyk Robba zmieszany z jego własnym, jego pot na skórze brata, rozszerzone źrenice i dreszcze.) _

Zakończy ją tylko śmierć._ (Później obiecali sobie, że jeśli zginą to tylko razem) _Nie wezmę sobie żony, nie będę miał ziemi, ojca ani dzieci. (_Jon uśmiecha się tylko, gdy wypowiada te słowa.) _

Nie założę korony i zapomnę o zaszczytach. _(Posiadł go, Jon posiadł serce Robba. Jakich zaszczytów mógłby jeszcze pragnąć?) _Będę żył i umrę na posterunku_. (Umrę z twoim imieniem na ustach, krzyczał Robb, gdy szczytował pod nim po raz ostatni.) _

Jestem mieczem w ciemności._ (Jestem twoim mieczem.)_ Jestem strażnikiem na murach._ (Jestem twoim strażnikiem.) _Jestem ogniem, który odpędza zimno, światłem, które przynosi świt, rogiem, który budzi śpiących, tarczą, która osłania krainę człowieka. _(Jesteś moim ogniem, moim rogiem, moją tarczą, moim świtem!) _

Moje życie i mój honor należą teraz do Nocnej Straży na tę noc i wszystkie pozostałe. _(Moje życie, mój honor, moja dusza należą do ciebie.)_

Kiedy przylatuje kruk i Jon dowiaduje się, że Robb ma zamiar uderzyć na Lannisterów, w jego umyśle pojawiają się wciąż te same obrazy. _(bezwładne ciało Robba przebite mieczem)_ Jon zaciska powieki, by przegnać niechciane wizje. _(wszędzie krew)_ Uderza pięścią w drzewo, zdziera sobie dłoń, ale ostry ból nie jest w stanie zmienić tego, co widzi. _(głowa Robba zatknięta na drzewcu włóczni)_

Jon przestaje myśleć, przestaje sobie wyobrażać cokolwiek. Jeśli musi umrzeć, umrze. Jeśli ma stracić honor, straci go. Ale nie pozwoli Robbowi zginąć. Nie bez niego.

Ucieka nocą, nie pozwala, by Sam go powstrzymał. Kiedy jego koń pędzi galopem, słyszy w głowie głos Robba: _nie można ci za mnie umrzeć!_ Ale trzeba mi umrzeć razem z tobą, myśli Jon i nie zatrzymuje się nawet na chwilę.

Kiedy doganiają go przyjaciele i zaczynają recytować słowa przysięgi, którą złożył, Jonowi wydaje się, że jego serce za chwilę eksploduje. Czuje się jak odurzony, musi się mocno trzymać, by nie spaść z konia. Ostry, głośny, zdecydowany głos towarzyszy przywraca mu jasność umysłu. Jon przypomina sobie dlaczego dołączył do Nocnej Straży i dlaczego zostawił Robba.

Coś w nim umiera, kiedy kiwa głową i razem z nimi wraca do miejsca, które teraz jest jego domem. Musi pozwolić znaleźć Robbowi, jego własny dom. Jon nigdy nim nie będzie.

Ta gorzka świadomość sprawia, że ból pali go od środka, ale Jon jest silny jak wilk. Zaadaptuje się.

Dobrze wie, że konsekwencje tej decyzji będą towarzyszyć mu do końca życia, więc choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, modli się. Błaga Nowych i Starych Bogów, by nie pozwolili Robbowi zginąć, bez niego u boku.

Mamy umrzeć razem, myśli Jon, bezradnie zaciskając pięści. Więc nawet się nie waż dać się zabić, ty bohaterski durniu!

Bardzo daleko, od miejsca pobytu Jona, Robb Stark niszczy swój miecz, metodycznie uderzając nim o pień drzewa. W ten sposób chce zabić gniew, ból, rozczarowanie i tęsknotę.

Nie zdołałem go uratować, ale nie zginąłem, myśli. Więc ty też nie daj się zabić, Jon. Proszę.

Robb jest synem Północy, dzikiej i nieokiełznanej. Jak każde dziecko tego mroźnego kraju, czuje w sobie jego zew. Zima nadchodzi.


End file.
